Space Dwarf
by Lilisu
Summary: Et il fallut qu'Edward tombe le nez le premier dans une substance inconnue et certainement illicite pour pouvoir passer une journée avec celui qu'il aimait... Un petit Edvy que je gardais en réserve dans mon esprit dérangé...Encore une connerie en barre, on dirait que ça plait au public... yaoi.


_Bonsoir! Je m'embêtais un peu et j'avais une idée, alors voilà! Je profite de cette nouvelle connerie pour remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé _**Fumer tue...**_et _**Le yaoi dont vous êtes le héros **(et** la Folle semaine du Seigneur des ténèbres **_aussi...). Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que ça vous a plu! Alors je dis merci à: _

**Matsuyama, **

**MKNH, **

**Sara et Benjamin,**

**Melusine 78, **

**Elsa Kisiel,**

**British-Yume, **

**Lady Teran, **

**Nade, **

**Hemkomst, **

**Julia13verseau, **

**Rosedeschamps **_(j'adore ton pseudo!)_**, **

**Morgane Malefoy,**_ et...je crois que j'ai cité tout le monde! En espérant que tout ce beau monde lise ceci...et que j'ai bien orthographié leur nom!_

Résumé: Et il fallut qu'Edward tombe le nez le premier dans une substance inconnue et certainement illicite pour pouvoir passer une journée avec celui qu'il aimait...

Space Dwarf

Edward Elric retransforma son arme en bras de métal et regarda les militaires menotter les bandits qu'ils avaient délogés de leur antre en plein centre-ville. Lesdits malandrins lui jetèrent des regards meurtriers dont le blondinet n'avait cure et furent embarqués dans un combi puis emmenés de force au QG de l'armée. Edward, pour sa part, avait l'impression que son travail n'était pas fini. Il se tourna vers son supérieur hiérarchique et lui indiqua poliment que tout était en ordre.

-Hé, Colonel, j'ai fini mon boulot, j'peux rentrer maintenant?

On a jamais dit qu'Ed avait du respect pour le beau Roy Mustang...

-Tiens, tu ne t'es pas fait écraser dans la bagarre? ironisa Roy en rangeant ses gants à feu.

-Qui traitez-vous de nain si petit que personne le voit? s'écria Edward en essayant de bondir sur le Colonel.

Roy l'esquiva sans peine en se déplaçant vers la droite et le blondinet perdit l'équilibre en se recevant maladroitement sur la moquette de la maison. Il fit quelques pas pour se rattraper et sentit ses genoux heurter une arête dure et coupante qui le fit tomber tête la première sur une table basse. Lorsqu'il se fut remis du choc, il remarqua une chose étrange; il avait le nez dans ce qui ressemblait à de la farine d'un blanc immaculé et en avait inspiré involontairement une bonne dose. Il se redressa péniblement et s'essuya le visage avant de sortir d'un pas vacillant de l'appartement, louvoyant entre les soldats et sous le regard interrogatif de Roy et Riza.

C'est drôle...On aurait dit que le ciel avait changé de couleur...il était...rose? Ed s'aperçut lentement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit un poney blanc avec une corne et des petites ailes roses traverser la rue entre deux voitures.

-Fu...ck! Qu'est-ce qui... bredouilla-t-il, la tête remplie de coton.

Il continua de marcher en admirant la face cachée de Central, peuplée d'animaux merveilleux qu'on pouvait mal de croiser tous les jours! Tout à son admiration, il entra en collision avec une personne un peu plus grande que lui qui sous la poussée changea d'apparence, ce qui n'étonna pas Ed plus que ça. Après tout, une baleine rouge rubis lui souriait gentiment, allongée en travers de la route. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et lui fit un clin d'œil en gloussant comme un hystérique.

-Nabot? Qu'est-ce tu fous là? fit Envy, la personne dans laquelle Ed avait foncé.

Interloqué, il suivit le regard du blond pour savoir à qui il disait bonjour et pourquoi il riait, mais il ne trouva qu'une demi-douzaine de voitures qui circulaient normalement.

-Hé oh! A qui tu fais coucou, nabot? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

-Ben, à la baleine. Marge. Elle s'appelle Marge, un très joli nom si tu veux mon avis. Au fait, qui êtes-vous exactement?

-Mais...c'est moi, Envy! répondit l'androgyne, au bord de la syncope. Tu sais, l'homonculus! On est colocataires depuis un mois! Et on sort ensemble, je te rappelle!

-Ah bon? Désolé... Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère?

-Heuuuu...non? (de quoi il parle?) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive minus? Tu as bu une boisson de grands? On t'a fait fumer un truc bizarre?

-Pourquoi demandez-vous ça? Je vais suuuuuuuper bien! Je vois la vie en rooooooose! s'exclama Edward en se mettant à danser ce qui ressemblait à un tango avec une partenaire invisible.

Envy se massa l'arête du nez, l'autre main sur la hanche.

-Booon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? je peux pas te laisser comme ça quand-même! Je ferais mieux de te ramener à la maison...Non, Ed! Ne touche pas à ce poteau!

-Mais je l'aiiiiime!

-Et moi alors?

Même s'il semblait évident qu'Edward n'avait plus toute sa tête, l'androgyne ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé. Contre un poteau...ahlala.

-Ah! C'est Hugh Jackman! s'écria soudain Edward tandis qu'il tentait de la traîner à la maison.

Envy se redressa à toute vitesse.

-Où ça!?

-Là-bas! Derrière cet abribus! Je vais lui demander un autographe et un bisou!

-Moi d'abord! Moi d'abord!

Eh oui. Tous les deux étaient fans de l'acteur principal de XMen...

Arrivés devant ledit Hugh, Envy grommela. Il ne s'agissait que d'une affiche. Une PUTAIN d'AFFICHE!

-Bon, Ed, t'as gagné, tu m'énerves. On rentre à la maison.

-Mais Envyyyyy!

-Quoi?!

-Tu me paies une glace?

-Que? Non!

(Yeux de chien mouillé)

-Alllllleeeeeez! Sois gentil! Sois gentil, sois gentil!

-Je...! Bon d'accord... Va pour une glace.

Envy conduisit son petit protégé jusque chez un glacier et commanda deux glaces. Edward lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et mordit à pleines dents dans sa boule de crème au chocolat. Envy préféra la lécher tout à son aise.

-Merci Vyvy!

-Vyvy? D'où tu m'appelles comme ça, toi?

Edward ne répondit pas et accrocha son bras à celui de son copain pour l'entrainer ailleurs, sourd à ses protestations. Il salua au passage un couple de phoques arc-en-ciel et se dirigea vers un parc d'attractions. Envy, prisonnier du gnome, ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'une journée comme celle-ci, juste à deux, en amoureux... d'ordinaire, avec Edward c'était toujours travail, travail et travail! Il n'avait jamais le temps de s'amuser et laissait Envy en plan tous les jours de la semaine et parfois même le week-end. Et quand ils sortaient ensemble, Edward ne souriait jamais comme ça. Finalement, cette situation inexplicable avait du bon. L'homonculus se détendit et acheta les tickets qu'Edward lui demandait.

Ils passèrent une journée fantastique, bien qu'empreinte de visions bizarres et d'hallucinations que l'androgyne fit semblant de voir pour faire plaisir à son âme sœur.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Envy se jura de demander à Mustang quelle était la substance qui l'avait mis dans cet état, histoire de voir s'il y en avait dans le commerce...et s'il pouvait s'en procurer...pour droguer Edward et s'amuser un bon coup...

Le jeune alchimiste l'obligea à s'asseoir dans un divan du salon avant de s'esquiver dans la cuisine.

"Heu, mais s'il cuisine dans cet état..."

L'homonculus se glissa dans la pièce, mais une poêle dans la figure le convainc de retourner s'asseoir. Une bonne odeur ne tarda pas à envahir l'appartement et à chatouiller les narines d'Envy.

-Tu peux te mettre à table! chantonna Ed.

Envy obéit avec enthousiasme et posa son fessier à damner un pape sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. (C'est un grand appartement...) Edward arriva une minute plus tard avec une gigantesque pile de crêpe qu'il s'empressa de dévorer avec l'aide de son amant et coloc.

-Bon chang, ch'est exchellent ma parole! commenta Envy avec emphase.

-Ch'est pour te remerchier de chette journée! Tu as été chuper gentil avec moi!

-Il me chemble que je le chouis toujours! fit remarquer Envy. Gh, ches crêpes chont chupers!

Mettons fin à ce dialogue de sourds et passons de suite au reste de la soirée (qui promet d'être croustillante à souhait!). Edward débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle avec l'aide discrète d'Envy et celle des Minimoys souriants qui apparurent sur l'évier, assis sur les bulles de savon. Il frottait énergiquement une casserole quand la libido d'Envy s'invita sous sa chemise. En fait, c'était juste sa main, mais c'était quand-même cool... Edward se laissa aller aux frissons qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et en glissa sur le rebord humide du plan de travail. Son coude partit brusquement en avant et le reste du corps suivant, il se retrouva plié en deux tout contre Envy, qui en siffla d'enthousiasme et continua de lui masser le ventre un peu compressé par le bord du meuble. Edward se cambra sous ses caresses et se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il aimait. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et ne les lâcha que pour respirer périodiquement. Envy, poussé par son désir, défit sa ceinture avec des gestes aussi erratiques que sa respiration et aida Edward à se débarrasser de son pantalon et de sa chemise blanche presque sèche. Le blondinet chaud comme la braise en fit de même avec les fringues moulantes de l'homonculus et couvrit son torse d'albâtre de baisers passionnés.

-Tu me cherches, Ed? souffla Envy.

-A peine...

-Bon sang, ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas regardé _ainsi_!

-Je peux faire autre chose que regarder, si ça t'intéresse.

-Et comment!

Après plusieurs minutes de préparation en règle et quelques répliques alanguies, les deux garçons purent enfin se rejoindre, là, sur le sol de la cuisine... Leur deux corps ne firent plus qu'un et un lent mouvement s'empara de leur bassin pour brusquement s'accélérer et les mener jusqu'au sommet de leur plaisir très personnel...

Après avoir repris son souffle, Edward se releva, les jambes flageolantes et rangea la vaisselle avant de rejoindre son amant dans leur lit pour jouer les prolongations, ce qu'Envy apprécia à sa juste valeur. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à ce petit jeu et finirent par s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, complètement vidés.

"Tiens, j'ai mal à la tête" fut la première pensée d'Edward le matin suivant.

Envy roula contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Ca va? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je-je ne me souviens pas d'hier... J'ai bu? J'ai super mal à la tête...

Envy lui apporta une aspirine et téléphona aussitôt à Mustang, le tirant de sa sieste du bureau.

-Dites, la drogue qu'Ed a prise hier, c'était laquelle? fit-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres et un calepin sous la main.

FIN.

_C'état pas grand chose, mais moi, ça moccupe..._

_j'espère que ça vous a plu!_


End file.
